leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Buff
Not to be confused with making a game feature more powerful via a patch A buff is any status effect given to a champion or a minion that gives them a beneficial boost to their performance. The opposite is called a debuff. Buffs can benefit almost any attribute of a character, such as health, mana, attack damage, and ability power, but may provide more than mere statistical changes in some cases. Most buffs are temporary, but some may be permanent (such as permanently granting a range increase for her attacks and abilities). Most, but not all, are lost upon death. Some buffs can stack up to a predetermined number of times, but most buffs will not stack with themselves. This means that repeated applications of the buff to the same target will not grant any increased effect and will only cause the buff duration to reset. Certain abilities that have a unique cooldown before they can be used on the same enemy twice such as and are not considered to be buffs applied to an enemy. There are several sources for buffs in League of Legends; specifically, abilities, epic monsters, field-specific buffs, items, relics, speed shrines and summoner spells. Champion abilities Indefinite * * (Passive) * and (Passive) * (Passive) * * * (Passive) * * * and (Passive) * * * (Passive) * * (Aura) * (Aura) * (Passive) * * * * (Passive) * (Passive) * * * (Passive) * and (Passive) * * (Passive) * * (Passive) * * * * (Passive) * * (Passive) * * and * (Persistent Effect) * * * * (Passive) * (Passive) }} Conditionally Indefinite * (lasts until damage is taken) * (lasts until damage is taken from an enemy champion, tower or monster) * (requires a nearby enemy champion) * (Passive) (lasts while off cooldown) * (Passive) (lasts while off cooldown) * (lasts until damage is taken) * (lasts until damage is taken) * (lasts while off cooldown) * (Passive) (lasts while off cooldown) * (lasts until far from a wall or damage is taken) * (Passive) (lasts until damage is taken) * (requires a nearby enemy champion) * (Passive) (on an ally, lasts until Taric changes targets or is out of range) * (lasts until Zilean targets an allied champion) Temporary * * * * * * * and * * and * * and * * (Active) * and * and (On ally cast, including him) * , and * * and (After purchasing ) * (Active) * , and * and * * * * * (Active) (Aura) * and (Active) * , and * * and (Aura) * * , and * * * * and * and * and (Self-cast) * (On-hit) * * , , (Active) and * (Active) * and * * and * (Trail) and (Active) * , and * and (Active) * * * (Passive) * * , , , and * * * * * and * * * (Active) * (Aura) * and * (Active) (Aura), (Aura) and (Active) (Aura) * * * and (Active) * and (Active) * * , and * * and * , (Activation Effect) and (Activation Effect) * and * * * and * , , and * (Aura) * * (Active) and * * and * * and }} Toggled * * * * * * / * Neutral buffs These buffs come from monsters or structures and can be claimed by either team. Indefinite * (Summoner's Rift) * Altars (Twisted Treeline) * Crystal Scar's Aura * Howling Abyss' Aura Temporary * (Summoner's Rift) * (Summoner's Rift) * (Summoner's Rift) * (Summoner's Rift) * (Summoner's Rift) * (Summoner's Rift) * (Summoner's Rift * (Summoner's Rift) * (Twisted Treeline) * Ghost Relic (Twisted Treeline) * Altars (Twisted Treeline) * Speed Shrine * Mark of the Conqueror (Crystal Scar) * Greater Relic (Crystal Scar) Summoner spells * * * * de:Verbesserung es:Mejora fr:Enchantement pl:Wzmocnienie ru:Усиление zh:Buff Category:Gameplay elements Category:Buffs